


A Bit of Luck

by chidori_child



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 13:36:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chidori_child/pseuds/chidori_child
Summary: Harry Potter crossoverWas it Liquid Luck or Love potion? Wink wink
Kudos: 6





	A Bit of Luck

Before Uchiha Obito was pointed as the Keeper of Gryffindor Quidditch team, not even his own cousins slightly believed he could hold still in the air. Some teased that he couldn’t even afford a decent broomstick.

Obito never bothered. He was never even interested in extracurricular activity - a seat in the audience was all he wanted - maybe with some chocolate frogs and a cup of butter beer. Yet with an unimaginable zero-miss performance in a practice match, Obito proved himself to be perhaps the single most talented Keeper that Hogwarts ever had.

With the approval from Gryffindor’s team captain Hatake Kakashi, after a brief yet firm handshake, Obito officially filled the spot that had long been vacant since Uchiha Shisui graduated.

However, to his teammates’ disappointment, Obito was not always stable. Training after training, no matter how hard he tried, the miraculous success could not be recreated anymore.

As wounds and bruises covered all over his body, frustration filled his heart.

On the day of Quidditch Cup Final against Slytherin, Captain Kakashi handed his Firebolt to Obito.

“You deserve something better than a Shooting Star.”

“You don’t have to do this...” Obito hesitantly swapped his old Shooting Star with Kakashi. After all, the legendary Firebolt was a world-class broomstick that every Quidditch player desired.

“We are a team, and we win as a team.” Kakashi assured Obito, “You seem nervous. Let me get you some water to drown out the tension.” Kakashi passed a flask to Obito.

“I’m not thirsty…”

Kakashi grinned in silent. He pulled a small vial out of his pocket and started twirling it in his hands. The liquid was translucent, glowing with a molten gold light.

It was **Liquid Luck**. A drop of it would bring incredible luck to the drinker for a short time period. It’s also on the top of the prohibited substance list in a Quidditch match.

“On second thought, I do feel thirsty now...” Obito gulped down the water all at once, hoping professor Orochimaru wouldn’t find out.

It had a salty taste that itched his throat. He twisted his mouth and frowned.

In a heartbeat, a soft kiss touched upon his forehead - Kakashi’s warm breath was overwhelmingly sweet, his delicate pale lips tightly pressed on the skin. The salty taste dwindled, and a sense of freshness permeated the locker room.

Obito’s eyebrows were instantly relaxed. All of a sudden, a small trembling sense crept up along his skinny shoulder blades. Even with his eyes closed, Obito was still blinded by the brilliant light coming from all directions.

**The potion started to work.** Obito thought.

He returned the favor with a hug, forcing Kakashi into his arms.

“Good luck Obito! Let’s go rock the game!” Kakashi broke the kiss and headed to the gate, leading him to the Quidditch pitch.

Obito followed him to the pitch. His nerves turned into bubbling excitement.

Whistle blew. Balls released. Broomsticks rose. Obito hopped on the Firebolt, ascending to the sky.

Wind brushing through his spiky black hair, cold air flipping his robe, he swirled effortlessly as he soured to the top of the world, body empowered, heart lightened.

He was more than just a Quidditch player, for the pitch was too small and his luck was undefeatable. Like a fearless warrior fighting a glorious battle, he was conquering the entire field. Quaffles hissing at him, Bludgers swinging around, Obito did not even blink. He guarded the goal posts with extreme caution and well-honed skills.

Every defense hit was accomplished with measured accuracy. He was as sharp as a hawk, quick as a flash, light as a feather, and swift as a gust of wind.

Kakashi sealed their victory with the Snitch in his hand, and Gryffindor’s goal posts were securely defended throughout the game.

The crowd roared.

“That’s my cousin Obito!” Uchiha Itachi bragged to the student next to him, “He is just as good as Shisui!”

**Uchiha is our king!** The crowd yelled.

Uchiha is our king! They yelled again.

And again and again.

The Gryffindor common room almost exploded. People couldn’t stop cheering for Obito. They lifted him up and carried him around.

“Thank you for the Liquid Luck.” Obito whispered to Kakashi – that was the secret of their victory.

“There was no luck in that flask.” Kakashi chuckled, “I just put salt in the water.”

“What?” Paralyzed, Obito shook his head in doubt.

“I respect the game and would never break the rules!” Kakashi gave him a serious look.

Obito finally figured out - Kakashi did not give him Liquid Luck. The Luck Kakashi gave him was solid.

It wasn’t the potion, or the Firebolt. It was something that was stronger and sweeter than the salty water and broomstick. It was the best luck in its best form.

“You are my hero Obito.” Kakashi smiled, his silver hair shining in the flickering light, gorgeous as ever.

Obito smiled back, feeling blissful - for he was the luckiest person in the whole wide world.


End file.
